This invention relates generally to a retractable ladder assembly for facilitating access to vehicle compartments inconveniently displaced from the ground.
Ladder assemblies for vehicles are known in the art. Examples are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,139,078, 2,642,217, and 4,093,257. However, these prior art devices do not provide advantages and features offered by the present invention.
Large vehicles, such as trucks, trailers or the like, are being used for transportation of goods as well as for recreational purposes. Many of these vehicles have passenger and storage areas which are difficult to reach due to their displacement from the ground. Accordingly, drivers supplied their own ladder, which presented problems of ladder storage and ladder slippage, since the ladder was not attached to the vehicle. Alternatively, some drivers climbed on areas of the vehicle not designated for such use to gain access to the vehicle compartments, thus creating a risk of personal injury.
Prior art devices alleviated some of these problems by providing assemblies attached to the vehicle underside and having ladders slidable between operative and stored positions wherein the ladder, in the operative position, extends downwardly and has its bottom resting on and supported by the ground. However, ladder stability problems arose where the ground was uneven or loose gravel existed.
Other prior ladder assemblies had a ladder maintained in a substantially vertical, operative position at a reachable distance from the ground, and further included members to prevent movement of the ladder when in use, alleviating the stability problems associated with the assemblies requiring ground support for the ladder. However, numerous interacting, specially designed parts were required to prevent movement of the ladder when in use. This increased the cost of manufacture and the possibility of malfunction.
The present invention provides further advantages and overcomes additional problems noted above. The ladder assembly of the present invention includes a ladder portion, a storage portion, and a sturdy yet inexpensive bracing portion. The ladder is slidably attached to the storage portion for movement between a retracted storage position in the storage portion and a substantially vertical, operative position. The ladder is conveniently and reachably displaced above the ground in the operative position, allowing a passenger to easily gain access to vehicle compartments inconveniently displaced from the ground.
The storage portion has means for retractably and securely storing the ladder when not in use, and a barrier means for preventing disengagement of the ladder portion in the operative position from the storage portion.
The bracing portion is comprised of an elongated bar vertically offset from the barrier means such that swinging movement of the ladder in the operative position toward the storage portion is prevented. Thus a driver or passenger of a vehicle may easily and safely climb the ladder to the vehicle compartment. The elongated bar is made in one piece and can be inexpensively manufactured to safely meet load requirements.
Additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiment taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the claims appended hereto.